Telling Ai
by Artemis Assassin
Summary: Vermouth forces Ai to live with her as they try and get along in their daily lives. Only the assassin knows the reason as for Ai will sooner or later find out. Please R & R


Telling Ai

Chapter 1 : Forced to move

Disclaimer: I don't own Ai, Vermi & Co, they all belong to Gosho Aoyama, if I would, Ai's first appearance would've been earlier and the other characters would notice her more. Ai fan

A/N: This is the very first chapter of my very first FF, so please tell me your opinion. Plus this Fanfic isn't for Vermouth and Ai haters (they're the main characters in here!), so don't read, if you don't like them.

Ai walked down to the kitchen, tired. What she saw there wasn't the mess she expected, 'Guess, when the professor isn't here, there isn't much of a mess to clean up,' she thought as she poured some cereal into a bowl. Taking a spoon and opening the freezer, Ai took some milk and absent-mindly poured it on her cereal. Before walking in the living room she took a quick glance at the clock; it was 2 pm. Well Ai had worked pretty long in the lab and on the computer by searching for the antidote, 'till 4 or 5, kind of that for sure...and since it was Sunday it didn't matter. Still half asleep, Ai sat down on the couch while eating her cereal. She turned on the TV, zapped around until the young girl found a film which was not that bad and let it on. Slowly Ai became more awake and after she had almost finished with her cereal she finally recognised that Vermouth was sitting in the chair next to the couch, watching her with a big grin plastered on her face.

"Didn't know you're not a morning person," the woman said amusingly. Ai was shocked, yet she didn't react, instead her usual poker face remained as Ai replied coldly, "None of your business is it?"

Vermouth smiled, "Plus you don't seem to give a witty contras when you're fresh awake."

"And?"

"Just interesting to know."

"Well, you aren't here to discuss my morning habits with me, are you?"

"Not polite of you, but you're right," Vermouth said.

"Well I guess there's something you should know," She kept on watching Ai (whose face was numb) with amusement before she opening her mouth again to continue the conversation.

"Have you never asked yourself? Why Akemi didn't even look a bit like you?", the woman asked with a knowing undertone.

"If I may answer your question with another question: Don't you think you're the last one who can expect an answer from me?" she asked with an emotionless voice, yet bitting on her bottom lips since she asked that question to herself in the past many times already.

."So I'm right", Vermouth noticed self-satisfied. The other female didn't say anything and just waited for Vermouth's next action, she was a bit irritated, and had been a bit assured that when Vermouth finds her, there wouldn't be much of a conversation, but a simple shot in her heart or maybe instead of her heart, her head.

"Hum…how to tell you…", murmured the woman hypocritical.

Ai wasn't surprised, it was obvious that the elder girl wouldn't tell her anything without trying to keep her tenterhooks first.

"I got it."

'Of course you got it…long time before coming here, how stupid do you think I am?' Ai thought.

The woman opened her handbag and started to rummage for something. Ai frowned, she wondered what her opposite was up to, and had a funny feeling about it. Finally Vermouth took out a little hand mirror and gave it to Ai, grinning, "Take a look," the blonde woman beckoned.

Ai did so but she couldn't help but feel odd. She took a look at her face, no thanks to the APTX her normal face which she had when six: The sea-blue eyes, somehow catlike, and her strawberry blond Hair hanging a bit into her face.

"Finished?", asked Vermouth with amusement.

"Yeah, just my usual face. Had fun making fun of me?"

"Yes, but this was the second of the 3 steps."

"Then keep going…" 'I'm not interested in being stacked in this situation any longer then needed,' Ai thought nervously.

"Well, now look at my face."

She did as told, but like with the mirror there wasn't anything she hadn't expected: Vermouth's cold killer-eyes, the form a bit similar to her own eyes, and strawberry blond hair just like Ai's, all in all a bit similar to her own face, especially because Ai was able to put on a death-glare as well.

"I know how you look, get to the point."

"So there are 2 things you know now. First Akemi didn't look similar to you, second I do. Doesn't this seem a bit weird to you since you have been told that she was your sister?"

"Since we're half-Japanese it's nothing to wonder about, that one sister looks more English and the other more Japanese."

"Yeah, that's true."

"So what?"

"You look really, really similar to me."

"And?"

"Watcha mean?"

"What's so important about that, that you come here all the way 'n interrupt me in my spare time? Bored or what?"

Blinking, Vermouth had been disappointed, that really wasn't what she had expected…

"Nice reponse, you could really show more respect, you lack that skill you know?"

"I only show it to people of whom I think are worthy enough…"

"At least you seem to be awake now, so that you can tell, I would be someone who kidnaps children when they sleep." nodded the women grinning.

"Kidnapping?", frowned Ai.

"Well, not directly kidnapping. You're an 8-year old…"

"18 year old."

"Then why are you that small, my dear?" asked Vermouth looking at Ai with a smirk, before she kept going on. "…girl, living alone in a house with an old man, who isn't even there all the time.", continued Vermouth ignoring Ai's disagreeing expression, "it would rather be more logical for you to live with your mother, wouldn't it? ", continued Vermouth, ignoring Ai's death-glares.

"First of all, I'm not your dear. Second, I might be that small for the same reason as why a 50 year old hag's sitting in front of me looking like 29. And third: Since when are _you_ talking about logical thinking? And above them all, you're NOT my mother."

"Then shall I call you honey or so from now on? Try to tell that the nice people from the youth welfare office and it's not that I'm not able to think logical it's only that most people aren't witty enough to follow my thinking, Chibi-Sherry.", Vermouth chuckled. She sighed before taking Ai's arm, and bringing her to her car, not letting Ai have a say about this.

To Ai's surprise her stuff was already on the backseats of the car. 'Damn it I should've noticed before that my stuff was gone, but no! I was too tired.'

"And what do y'ouwant from me?"

"Huh?"

"Do you need me for your crazy entertainment, coz your TV's broken or something like that or's something with the org?"

"Neither nor, Koneko-Chan. Let's say personal reasons, I'll get some advantages this way. But now that you say it, my TV still works, but I guess you could really be amusing."

"You don't really think I'll simply agree with that, do you?"

"Isn't that obvious? I won't let you a choice, shrimp. I know that you're Sherry, and that the cool kid's the cool guy, plus I'm a member of the org, so it's quite easy for me to blackmail you, right?", explained Vermouth in a tone of voice like as if she were speaking to an idiot.

"Why don't you stop playing around and just kill me?"

"Then I won't get my advantages."

"Which sort of advantaged are you talking about?"

Ai was near becoming angry now, but she kept her monotone face.

"You gotta find that out on your own, if it interests you."

It was quite obvious, that Vermouth wouldn't give Ai anymore facts, so she decided to not waste time and asked.

"So what am I supposed to do or let's say forced to do at your place?"

"Listen to me, and continue with playing the little girl going to school. In other words you shall do the same things you do now, but at my place, and accepting my rules."

"And where's the sense behind that?"

"Like I said, you gotta find that out on your own, kid.", replayed Vermouth.

Ignoring Vermouth's mocking, Ai asked.

"And how shall that work out?"

"Silly, and I thought you were intelligent. Tell the Professor what happened and when someone at school asks, he can approve that you're my daughter and live at my place again."


End file.
